


Surrender

by mikeymagee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Black Character(s), Interracial Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymagee/pseuds/mikeymagee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn get into a little scuffle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

“Surrender buckethead,” Poe Dameron, the self-titled “Greatest Pilot in the galaxy”, had Finn pinned down to the kitchen floor. Finn’s hands were pinned down against the tile, and his back was careened along the cold floor.

It was no secret that Poe loved to torment Storm Troopers, he played pranks on them, trapped them, made them look like fools. And now that Finn had joined the team, Poe had his own personal Trooper to torture (well, ex-Trooper).

“Soldiers never surrender,” Finn said as he struggled against Poe’s grip. Who knew that old man could be so strong? It had started when Finn first arrived. Poe would shoot peas at him. Sometimes he would tie Finn’s shoelaces together when he wasn’t looking, and other times he would short sheet Finn’s bed. Stupid pranks that were meant to get a rise out of the new guy. 

When Finn asked Rey what Poe’s deal was, she just shrugged and said, “He’s probably got a crush on you.”

A crush? 

Finn often caught Poe looking at him, staring at him while his back was turned. Lately, Poe had taken to lightly punching Finn’s arm after a job well done, or ruffling his scalp when Finn needed cheering up.

That morning, during breakfast, Rey had retired to her room (probably off to practice her fighting styles) and had left Finn and Poe alone. Poe grinned, and threw a wadded up piece of bread at Finn’s mouth. And then a napkin. And then a piece of French toast, and before long, Finn retaliated with a strip of bacon that landed right on Poe’s nose. Perfect shot. 

And the kitchen became a battle zone. A food fight that covered the walls in syrup, bacon, pancakes, and whatever else had yet to be eaten. Finn thought that with his training he would naturally have the upper hand, after all, Storm Troopers were some of the greatest soldiers around. But he didn’t count on Poe’s speed, or his cunning, or his ability to sneak behind Finn, and pin him to the ground. 

“Looks like I win bucket head,” Poe said with a grin. “Give up and I’ll go easy on ya’.”

Even in a mock war, Finn never surrendered, “Never.”

Poe cocked his eyebrow, “Really?” He reached for the kitchen table, and grabbed the jar of honey, the one weapon in Finn’s arsenal he forgot to use. Poe tilted the honey over his captive’s face, “You sure about that? If you’re not careful, we could be lookin’ at one sticky Stormtrooper.” 

Finn struggled once more, he couldn’t break free of Poe’s grip, “No. Soldiers never surrender.” The honey inched towards Finn’s face. 

“Last chance,” Poe said. “You could end this right now my little Trooper if you just gave up.”

Finn shook his head. He felt Poe’s body against his, the heat of Poe’s chest on the cold of Finn’s stomach. Poe was a handsome man. A tinged body that came to a rocky finish. He wasn’t buff, but lean. His hair was greying on some sides, and his nose came to a jagged point. But he had a kind of roughness that reminded Finn of his old training days. Being roughed up a little just to prove his worth to his new team. It was invigorating. Needed, almost.

“Torture me all you want,” Finn said with a playful grin, “I’m not surrendering.”

Poe grinned and tilted the honey further, “As you wish.” 

And Finn closed his eyes, and waited for Poe’s plan to commence…but nothing happened. Instead, they both turned to see Rey standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“If you two are done flirting, I’d like to get going. The Dagoba system is in crisis.” 

The two men looked at each other, and slowly got up. When Rey said she wanted something, it got done. No matter what. 

“Looks like Rey saved your ass again, bucket head.” Poe said as he placed the honey back onto the table. 

Finn just shrugged. “Yeah, Lucky me.”


End file.
